


Mouths, Hands, Fingers (Two, Four, Twenty)

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tumble onto Tessa's white couch, in the middle of Tessa's white lounge room, and Zoe is beneath both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouths, Hands, Fingers (Two, Four, Twenty)

Christine tastes like dry white wine, and Tessa tastes like scotch, and Zoe knows this because in the space of five seconds she's kissed both of them. Tessa is kissing her way down Zoe's spine, and Christine's hands are curling around Zoe's hips while they keep kissing, deeper and deeper. Zoe's naked and Christine is in her underwear and Zoe slides her hand beneath Christine's bra to stroke the underside of one breast. Without Zoe doing anything, the flimsy lace bra falls away, and Zoe pulls away from kissing Christine to see Tessa toss it aside.

Tessa wraps her arms around Christine and plays her fingers lightly against Zoe's hips. Tessa hasn't even taken off her jacket, and Zoe shivers as she thinks about how the fabric will be just slightly scratchy against Christine's skin. Tessa pushes against Christine, just enough to make her overbalance, and Christine pushes against Zoe, and they tumble onto Tessa's white couch, in the middle of Tessa's white lounge room, and Zoe is beneath both of them, with two mouths and four hands and twenty fingers roaming all over her.

She has Christine's hands and mouth kissing and teasing and fondling her breasts, and Tessa's fingers and mouth between her thighs. She doesn't care how Tessa got her here, or why Christine was already half undressed and her hair tousled when Zoe arrived. She doesn't care what was in her drink, or what might happen after she leaves here. She puts her hands out to touch Christine's breasts again, and realises that tomorrow isn't at all important.


End file.
